


Wicked Style

by echomoon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Jane, Mal, and Evie bond over style. Jane gets a makeover.





	Wicked Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with golden string our universe was clothed in light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911801) by [screaminginternally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally). 



> Wanted to write a fic with Jane and the VK girls bonding a little. My Jane is loosely inspired by screaminginternally's Jane. link to that fic series at some point in one of the notes, I'm not sure where AO3 puts it. Might write more in this verse once I'm done with my other descendants au.

Jane’s closet consists almost entirely of baby blues and light pinks, frilly dresses and girly skirts, the kind of things you would expect a five year old to wear during their pretty princess phase. In the VK’s opinion, it’s an eyesore. 

 

“There’s not much I can do about it,” Jane tells them, nervously watching Evie go through the closet, “My mom picks everything out. She says I have to present myself with decorum.”

 

“One, I think the whole hair debacle established that your mom has  _ no _ sense of style. Two, decorum is for nerds.” Mal says from from behind her, lunging with her head hanging backwards off the end of the bed. Evie eyes the last of the clothes with distaste and sits down next to her.

 

“Pretty sure I count as a nerd, Mal.” Which, considering Jane is two grades above the rest of her age group and still at the top of all her classes, was definitely true. But now that she’s friends with the VKs, it’s the principle of the thing.

 

Mal waves away the comment. “Jane. Babe. You’re 15 now. It’s time for some teenage rebellion. Do you even  _ like _ these clothes?”

 

“It’s what I’m used to.” Jane shrugs.

 

“Yeah, but what do you  _ want _ to wear?” Evie asks.

 

Jane thinks about it for a moment. “I - I always liked the uniforms they wear at the dragon preserves….”

 

She has to pull up a picture on her tablet to show them. The uniforms are all mottled browns and reds, mimicking the environment of canyon walls and cliffs that the reserves is surrounded by. Vital spots are covered in shiny dragon hide armor. The materials look rough, protective, but practical for the job they’re doing. Outside the preserves, wearing such things would be very much a statement.

 

“How very VK of you, Janey.” Evie says, thinking of how she could modify the concept for everyday wear and incorporate more of the dragon look. She pulls out her sketchbook and gets to work.

 

Jane blushes when she realizes that Evie is actually planning on making her something, stutters out a sentence that’s half protest, half thanks. Mal just smirks and flips through one of Jane’s many magical theory books - for the daughter of the country’s staunchest anti-magic supporter, she sure has a lot of them; sure, most didn’t actually have spells, but the theory of magic is magic all the same.

 

After the whole coronation debacle, Mal had made it a goal to befriend Jane properly. She was the only other fae kid at the school, and Mal genuinely did feel sorry for pushing her to go after the wand like that. She had been incredibly surprised to find the younger girl’s personal library and they had bonded over magical theory discussions and debates. After a while, it got to the point that if you couldn’t find Mal with the other VK’s, you could find her wherever Jane was, most likely arguing over minute theoretical details. It was one of Mal’s favorite Auradon friendships, all things considered. And of course it had taken the addition of magic for Mal to apply herself to any kind of studies, outside of art.

 

It would take a week for Evie to finish Jane’s new outfit (turned outfit _ s _ , as it was, because she had so many ideas to mix and match), working on it between commissions from her newly established fashion house.

 

And when it was done, the school was shocked to see Jane in pants, in dark colors, dressed almost like a VK, but she was smiling so bright that no one, especially her mother, had the heart to say anything negative to her. Soon the sight became a common one.


End file.
